Strangers Like Me
by Princess Azara Riddle
Summary: Azara was abused for most of her life and one fateful night after she was sick of her stepmothers crap, she wished herself away. Can a girl so cold, so distant overcome her fears and help Jareth in his time of need, or will she fall deeper into darkness?
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm Azara and this is my first Labyrinth fanfic! I had this random idea pop into my head today so I decided to give it a go! Enjoy!**

Christine lay on her back in silence on her small bed. To her right, the rare Labyrinth clock she got at tag sale struck midnight. At that the Labyrinth poster background opened up to reveal a miniature Sarah in her masquerade outfit, twirling on a platform to "As the World Falls Down".

Sighing Christine rolled over and faced her crudely made bedside table. Egyptian Queen incenses lay unburned next to it's mahogany holder, a sketch of a

beautiful dress was crumpled atop a set of keys adorned with an Evanescence keychain.

The room around her seemed much the same.

Scattered, neither here nor there. Show tunes posters lined the wall alongside a painting of a far of place and a Within Temptation signed CD cover hung proudly next to her window. Over that window was a collogue of guys she liked(When she was little the window scared her so much she had to cover it up)Prince Zuko, Draco Malfoy, The Phantom and of course Jareth. Her bed was scare and held only a singular white cotton sheet.

So was the room of Christine Marie Bella "Azara" Black.

**I know it's short but it's just to introduce the character….You like it so far? Be honest BUT NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Tale of the Solemn

**Hey thanks you guys SO MUCH for the reviews. Here are my shout outs! Thanks to: ****DuchessofBlackandRedRoses****BloodXXXWolf****notwritten**** and ****Taciturn Night****!!!!!!!!Lots of love to you all! Sorry for the odd spacing and stuff my computer is a little psycho right now…….Anyway here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fencing foil and a Jareth action figure………**

Chapter 1: Tale of the Solemn

Azara lived in a huge house by the Erkson Forest. It was plain, white and expensive just like the others houses that lined Holly Lane. There she lived, with her step mom and stepsister attending Waterville High School with the others snobs on the street. She never fit in much with them. Often seen with her nose in a fantasy book, or writing one of her own they said she was a stuck up dreamer. Never would they think of far off places or goblins. All they thought of was how they looked and what guys would they flirt with next.

You see, Azara was beautiful but in a natural healthy way. She had fair, flawless skin with curly red hair tumbling down to her waist. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her smile a soft, sweet very innocent smile. Such girls would never get dates to the prom. Guys at her school pigs. They loved girls with blonde pin straight hair, double d sized breasts and were totally ok with having sex with any guy worthy of them.

Never would she stoop so low as to date one of them. Her step mom, however much she hated Azara always ragged on her about dating. "The neighbors think you're a disgrace to woman. Why would you not even consider dating? What about Eric down the street, he thinks you're cute!" "He just wants to get into my pants Candy…" Candy Bitchet was Azara's step mother. She was 5' 2", blonde like her daughter and was a make-up plastered mess. Nothing like her mother.

When Azara was 7 her mother went out for a drive for some pizza, to celebrate her father's new job. She never came back. On the way there she was killed by a drunk driver. Dead before the police came. Never had Azara forgotten that day. It played over and over in her worst nightmares and haunted her days. Her father after that day, became a drug addict and a drunk. He never said I love you, hugged her or even cared for her after that day. It changed everything.

He met Candy at a bar one day and that was it. Sure they looked cute together, happy and in love. Or so Azara thought. 6 months after they met, they married and moved into the house on Holly Lane with Candy's daughter. Every thing seemed okay. Though soon something began to happen to her father. He grew ill and was sent to the hospital. 3 months later he died of liver failure. The last piece of her old life died. And she didn't even care.

Candy was nice at first but when her father died, something changed. She was cruel and merciless. Beating Azara and making hr do everything around the house while she laid back and enjoyed the money left behind after Mr. Black's departure. Oh, Azara had tried to tell Family services, even the police. But hey never believed such a sweet innocent thing could do that. So she lived with them for 4 years until that day finally came.

**Short I know. This was her background story but the next chapter is where things really speed up. Please review but again, NO FLAMES!!!!! Thank you…**

**-Azara**


	3. Holy Jareth's Pants!

Holy Jareth's pants Batman! I haven't updated in a while!!!! Sorry guys something important came up and I couldn't get on the computer. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter. But fear not!

While I was away from the computer I wrote more chapters and a separate one-shot(lemon…)between an OC and Jareth. Hang on don't piss in your pants just yet!!!! Mob forms Ummmm I need to go make my Halloween outfit!!!!Runs to her room to work on her Labyrinth ballgown

-Azara


End file.
